


A Tale of Two Swords

by EryiScrye (SomberSecrets)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomberSecrets/pseuds/EryiScrye
Summary: Sometimes soulmates are forged and not ordained. A series of unconnected drabbles.





	1. Foreshadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not handling my feelings regarding these two very well right now... so I'm hoping to mash it out this way as I wait for the final three episodes.

“Brienne!”

It wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be.

Infuriating that it would be through Cersei’s order.

And by crossbow too.

Poetry gone wrong, no doubt.

But dying wasn’t as bad as she had thought.

After all she had done it to save him.

_Who wants to die defending a Lannister?_

All the more the fool to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics: Quotes from the show outside of the context of the moment, in this case Brienne before she met Jaime.


	2. Loyalty

“Because this goes beyond loyalty.”

His words sunk into her like no blade ever had. It was with those words that she realized why he had come, why he had rode to the north alone with snow and fury licking at his heels.

She had asked him to come.

And he had turned his back on everything she knew he loved and had answered her call.

_But you love him._

Of course she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics: Quotes from the show outside of the context of the moment, in this case Cersei speaking to Brienne.


End file.
